


Regardless of Circumstances

by OngakuDream



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, Yaoi - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, M/M, Men Crying, Mind Control, One Shot, Orgasm Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 13:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20115835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OngakuDream/pseuds/OngakuDream
Summary: His vision was red. "Stop...now..." He didn't know whether it was because he knew Link would be ashamed...or maybe it was his own jealousy, but he couldn't stand to see his friend like this."Oh my...so demanding. Well...with the state he's in...I'm afraid he's going to have to orgasm...same goes for you, silly boy. You see, the drug that is now seeping into your body, making that slender and delicious looking organ of yours so unbelievably hard," Sheik 's mentioned organ twitched uncontrollably at the cursed words, "can only be extracted from...ejaculation."Link let out a hardy, animalistic groan at the emphasis of that word, the invisible devil obviously performing a very pleasing act simultaneously.(An angsty Link/Male Sheik one-shot with a hint of darkness and a dash of sweetness)





	Regardless of Circumstances

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old work of mine I forgot about and felt it needed a little love. I really enjoyed writing it and had a lot of plans for a long, in-depth Link/Sheik love story that never actually came to life. Rereading this has inspired me and my passion I had for the story idea back then, so if I have the time I might make this into something more than just a one-shot. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy what I do have ^_^
> 
> Any additional character besides Link/Sheik are my own that I've created for the story. So pretty much just the bad guy in here is an original character.

_I've wanted you._

_I have wanted, craved, and been enraptured by you for so long._

_You have been a beacon, a sunrise in my eternal night of life._

_When I felt no reason for my existence, beyond following the orders of others, you showed me something different._

_Just by being you, you've helped me come closer to finding myself. A thing I thought the Goddesses did not grant upon me. The ability to make my own choices. To choose my own path. To choose the kind of...person...I want to be._

_Yet here we are. In this Goddess-forsaken hell of a pit...dungeon...I don't even know anymore my mind is so clouded._

_And I feel so out of control. So unable to make my own decisions. My body, my heart is taking over my mind._

_I don't think you'll ever forgive me..._

_My Hero._  
  
~~~  
  
Sheik stumbled down the dark, unforgiving corridor. His eyes were bloodshot from straining and his lungs were scorched by the dry, thick air that surrounded him with a fever of evil.

How long had he been searching? Bobbling around like a drunken fool through the tunnels of this hellish place with only one thing in mind.

To find _him_.

He didn't realize he had tripped and struck the gravel covered floor until he saw it less than a foot away from his crimson, clouded eyes. He took a moment to try and catch his breath, though the needles in his chest made it all in vain.

Then he felt it again. That clench of horror in the muscles of his stomach. The spasm in his shoulder blades as pin pricks of ice shot down his spine.

The presence of that abhorrent, demonic being made himself present again. He was everywhere, omnipotent, yet no where to be found. Such a sickening oxymoron.

"Look, look, my child." He said in a voice so sinful and nauseating. "What you have sought for so long, through my wretched but most humble abode, is here. Right in front of your lovely pale face."

Sheik wanted to look. He wanted to look up and see the smiling face of his Hero. Healthy, happy, ready to move on to their next quest in his light-hearted stride. More than anything he had ever craved for in his entire life. But he knew this repulsive being would not let it be that simple.  
  
He steadied his breath as best he could and began to raise his head inch by inch. It was as if something, some hard heavy object weighed down against him. But he managed to finally raise it just enough.

The earth around him stopped and he felt the thick air become stuck in his lungs in a harsh gasp at what lay before him.

His beacon of light, his best friend, companion, the one who managed to begin to pull him out of his own darkness sat before him in such a way that the Hylian would find beyond shameful if he could see himself.

Link sat atop a backless stone stool. Completely naked, his wrists were caught in iron shackles which held his arms up in a "V" position. One was linked around his neck and made it so he wouldn't slouch, keeping him sitting up.

But it was his eyes that hurt Sheik the most. The sparkle was gone. No longer were they that Lake Hylia blue. Instead the lids hung sluggishly over blank, grey irises that held no hint of soul or life.

Sheik was about to vomit to see his friend in such a state when his thoughts were interrupted once again by the loathsome creature.

"Sheik...I know how you feel about this man. I know your..._desires_."

The word made the Sheikah's stomach flip. He turned his face away in shame.

"How long have you wanted this 'Hero', hm? How long have you craved to see his naked body? Touch it? Smell it? Have it...inside you? Hmmmm?"

The humiliation Sheik felt brought hot tears to his eyes.

"LOOK AT IT!!!" His tears were roughly interrupted as an invisible presence yanked his head back towards the naked man. "Look at those muscles, that tanned, smooth skin. Can you see his hard stomach flex while he's trying desperately to breathe in my dark air? Breathe it in 'Hero'," the word was said with such hate, "and you, young Sheikah, breathe. Breathe my air in."

As the instructions were spat out Sheik could feel something was wrong. The air had become lighter, but smelled different. It was pungent, almost creamy. His head began to spin. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

He tried to stand, but only stumbled a couple feet towards his friend and fell back to the ground. His gaze shot up when he heard a moan.

"S-Sheik...unghhh..."

His voice was so different, so harsh and weak as it spilled over his full lips. It broke Sheik's heart. But what he saw surprised and embarrassed him more than anything.

There, between Link's legs was a full grown hard on. There seemed to be little light in this cavern, yet Sheik could see every glisten of wetness as it wept pre-seed before him. So hard, so big. Once again, he almost threw up. How he had wanted to see his secret love like this for so long. But it was the situation, the bonds around Link's wrist and the air that was obviously poisoned around them that made him sick.

Regardless, he couldn't stop his own organ from getting drastically hard. He was right, there was some kind of aphrodisiac in the air around them.  
  
What happened next made Sheik scream in terror. He froze as he felt an invisible hand caress his erection through his tight clothing. His teeth grit and eyes shut tight at the invasion. He wanted to push the touch away, but it was like it didn't exist. He felt it, but there was nothing physically there. His body had become so weak he was powerless to do anything but thrash his head back and forth and let the invisible man touch, caress, and stroke him. He grimaced as he felt his clothes start to be pulled away piece by piece, only to have his erection be surrounded by what felt like a mouth this time.  
  
He hated himself. He hated himself because he heard a shrill moan slip from his very own lips, felt his head fall back and his eyes shut in pleasure. An invisible hand cupped his tight balls before letting what felt like wet fingers trace around his puckered, inviting hole.

"S-Stop!! D...Damn you...I don't want...unghh...I don't wan't this!!!!" He tried his best to jerk his body away but the drug in the air made his body betray him. It wanted so much more of that contact. So much more.

But it stopped, to Sheik's surprise and gratefulness.

"Oh...I see...you don't want this, eh?" A dark chuckle resonated throughout the cavern. "Well...maybe he will...?"

Sheik shot up instantly as he heard another deep moan from Link.

There was no form to be seen, but Sheik watched as Link threw his head back, around and around in his sluggish lust-filled haze. He watched his member become slickened with more precum and what looked like saliva.

It was this moment, the Sheikah watching as Link began to spread his legs welcomingly, that he felt the rage fill his mind.

"STOP THIS!!!!!!!"

Another deep laugh pierced his consciousness. "But you said you didn't want this? It looks like this is exactly what he wants...Look how much he's enjoying this..."

His vision was red. "Stop...now..." He didn't know whether it was because he knew Link would be ashamed...or maybe it was his own jealousy, but he couldn't stand to see his friend like this.

"Oh my...so demanding. Well...with the state he's in...I'm afraid he's going to have to orgasm...same goes for you, silly boy. You see, the drug that is now seeping into your body, making that slender and delicious looking organ of yours so unbelievably hard," Sheik's mentioned organ twitched uncontrollably at the cursed words, "can only be extracted from..._ejaculation_."

Link let out a hardy, animalistic groan at the emphasis of that word, the invisible villain obviously performing a very pleasing act simultaneously.

"Or else you both will die...Hehheh!!" The wicked giggle echoed.

"So, my slender angel-haired boy...who's going to take care of it for him...You?...Or I?"

Sheik felt sick. He watched the handsome man in front of him writhe in pleasure. He couldn't deny how much it truly turned him on to see those muscles contract and relax and wriggle under his perfect sheen of sweat. The soft peach colored blush across his freckled nose and cheeks made his breath quicken. And those legs...there was always something about the thickness of the muscles of his thighs that made Sheik's groin ache to rub itself against them.

He stood, shaky and naked.

"Me." His voice was harsher and more demanding than he expected. His eyes held a flare of possessiveness and anger. "_I _will be the one to do it!!"

He approached his naked friend slowly. He could feel the dark presence of the other slip away with a hum and a chuckle.

At first he didn't know where to begin. He felt so ashamed he had to do this without the consent of Link himself...but he knew it would be better than that horrible being, and even if Link didn't want him that way...Link knew he could trust him.

Sheik slid his knees to the stone bench on the outer sides of Link's thick thighs. He didn't let their bodies touch yet save for his hands which braided themselves through the Hero's sandy hair. He touched his forehead to the Hylian's as the hot tears formed slowly back into his closed eyes. Link sat motionless, his breath colliding with Sheik's as they both sat for a moment, tears spilling onto the naked, tan chest.

"I'm so sorry...Link, please...this is not how I..." he choked on his words, "this is not how I wanted our first time to be..." The sobs shook his slender form until that creamy air was once again being breathed into his lungs. He cringed as he felt his mind begin to go numb again with his unforgettable erection.

The damned being grabbed hard onto it and he screamed in pleasure before it was released again.

He couldn't deny it any longer. His whole body became engorged in that sex-lust feeling. To be touched, kissed, feel release. He needed it. And he could tell Link's body needed it too.

With trembling hands he continued to hold Link's hair desperately as he guided his soft pink lips to the full deep red ones of his soon-to-be lover. He shook uncontrollably as they met. What he had longed for from the time he met the Hylian Hero was made even sweeter and enhanced by the drug. He instantaneously began ravishing his Hero's mouth. First with desperate open mouth kisses, a heavy breath in between each moment of the lips meeting. And then to delving his tongue that seemed to have so much more feeling into the virgin cavern of the other's mouth. It tasted so good. Felt so good. _Everything_ felt so good.

He couldn't help but grind his erection against the tanner boy as he ravaged his mouth. He rubbed their bodies together uncontrollably, wanting to feel every inch he could of this man he longed for in his dreams every night.

Sheik couldn't look him straight in the eyes though. It hurt. That wasn't Link. The unresponsive, lifeless eyes were not Link. But the body and heart and soul were his. That body...

He couldn't control it any longer. He traced both hands simultaneously down his Hero's from, wrist to shoulders gently, feather touches until they came to his chest. There they involuntarily grasped hard at the slick muscles. A groan was heard before Sheik buried his face into his lover's neck and whispered huskily yet apologetically, "I'm so sorry...I can't...I can't take it anymore...I need you...I've needed this for so long...Link, _please_..." He accentuated his plea by rolling their hips together, his hole sliding along the other slick member. He shivered.

"I need you inside me, like I've dreamed so many times before..."

With that, he wrapped his slender fingers around Link's throbbing erection to steady it and slowing began lowering his trembling body.  
  
It burned, he knew it would. But the drug and the sex-fever and the longing drove him wild. It didn't matter anymore, he just needed Link inside him.

He pushed further and further until his ass cheeks met with those luscious thighs and he was fully sheathed around Link. He sat for a moment, taking sharp breaths and writhing in the feeling of the moment, to have this man he loved so much inside him.

"Nnnnn...ghuuuuughhhhh!!!"

His thoughts were torn away as he heard Link make the guttural, earthy, and sensual sound. He felt Link tug on his shackles and his hips lunge forward, almost knocking Sheik off his lap.

He lost control.

The Sheikah returned his fingers to his lover's hair and held on for dear life as he rode his Hero like an untamed stallion. Their bodies were like magnets and forced themselves back to each other every time Sheik rose, slamming back down together and grinding. Which is what soon took over since the pounding was getting too harsh for Sheik and his lungs. So he sat atop his fierce steed and grinded his gluttonous ass as hard as he could on the iron-like cock. For some reason it drove them both wild. Sheik found an angle that hit his sweet spot every grind, and he couldn't stop.

He rolled and gyrated his hips with vigor he had never put into anything else in his life. The continuous primal sounds he was able to pull from Link's kiss-abused lips were more beautiful than any song ever composed and made his slit leak with a constant river of pearly tears.

"Oh I've wanted this...I've...I've needed this...Link...Goddesses, Link!!!"

Both of their groans and screams were lost in echoes throughout the cavern. Sweat drenched both of them and they were in another place.

Sheik came out of his drug induced sex-coma as he heard Link's voice catch in his throat and his eyes open wide. He saw a hint of that sparkle in those eyes again. He saw Link's soul shining through and he was suddenly overwhelmed with shame and embarrassment. But he also felt that damned creature around again.

He knew he was touching Link. Shoving a finger into Link to touch his prostate. To help make his lover cum.

And it worked.

Sheik continued to grind as he felt Link's cock tremble with orgasm and the seed spill inside of him. He watched as the soul returned within those eyes ever so slightly to look straight into his own.

And that's what got him.

He looked away from those eyes as a sob escaped his body while he came over both their bellies. It felt so incredibly amazing, but he couldn't stop the tears from flowing. He couldn't hide his shame.

He wrapped his arms around the motionless body, letting his tears and convulsions take over.

"Oh, Link...I'm so sorry...if you only...if you o-only knew how much I..."

The guilt and shame took over everything. It seemed the drug had disappeared and they were left now in an empty, cold cavern of darkness. He couldn't stop his shivers and sobs. He wanted so badly to be out of this place. To be in the sun with his Hero. But instead he had just taken advantage of him. Something Link would never forgive him for.

"S-Sheik..." The voice was so weak. Sheik didn't move, just kept his head pressed to Link's strong chest, arms encircling him, tears mixing with their sweat and seed.

"I-I love you t-too...Sheik."

His breath caught in his throat and his vermilion eyes shot wide open in shock.

"Please...p-please don't...cry."

With disbelief Sheik rose his tear streaked face to that of the man he just assaulted.

"...Link?"

The sincerity he found in those cerulean eyes made his heart stop and his head spin.

"Link, I...I never wanted..."

"Shh, I know..." A gentle, understanding grin spread across his handsome face. Though the soul had completely returned back to those beautiful eyes, they still looked tired and drained. But the admiration couldn't be denied as he stared at the Sheikah on top of him. "I didn't want our first time to be like...this...either." He took a wavering breath as a tear formed in the corner of his eyes. "But please...don't let this shame take over you...please know...I have wanted you for so long."

As if by some strange twisted magic, the shackles unhinged themselves around Link's wrists and neck and he let his body encompass around his quavering Sheikah. He led them both to lay on the chilled ground.

He stroked Sheik's sun-bleached hair to comfort him. He let the boy cry into his chest for a while. He knew what he felt. Shame, disgust at himself, disgust that some random being touched him and made him do things against his will. He knew how he felt because he felt it too. But he knew he had to be strong for Sheik. He hugged the man tighter to him.

He then put a calloused hand to the soft cheek of his lover, covered in a stream of tears. He gently nudged the man to look into his eyes. For a moment they just stared, speaking without words. Letting mutual feelings be read and passed between their souls. And for a moment, Sheik forgot all that had happened. It was just him and his Hero.

Link closed his eyes and softly brought their lips together. Sheik melted.

"I love you, Sheik."

Sheik heard and felt the words once again as their lips barely parted. Sheepishly he brought his eyes to Link's.

"I...I have loved you for so long, my Hero."

The Hylian narrowed his heavy eyes.

"Forgive me...Link...my Link."

Link smiled sleepily as he brought their bodies close again and lay a few sweet kisses atop his lover's head as his eyes closed to rest.

"I have always been...your Link."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there it is. Let me know if you're interested in seeing this become something bigger :D Comments and Kudos are love <3


End file.
